


When We Return

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Lance is sap, M/M, Shiro is a sap, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Shiro has big plans for him and Lance when they return to Earth.





	When We Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporallevilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Shance Support Squad 100 follower giveaway!

Lance seldom wakes up before Shiro, he’s always preferred sleeping in rather than getting up at the butt crack of dawn to train. On the rare occasion that he does rise before the other he takes time to admire his sleeping boyfriend before even daring to make a move. His heart swells at the sight of Shiro sleeping so peacefully on his chest. He deserves this after last night's battle, the Galra decided to strike just when their sleep cycle was about to start, leaving all of the paladins rightfully exhausted, especially Shiro. The older man rarely catches a break. The weight from Shiro on his chest grounds him, giving him a sense of security. 

A small smile lines Lance’s lip as he gently runs his hand through Shiro’s white locks, glad he convinced the man to actually take care of it once they started dating. The smooth hair feels almost like silk against his fingers. Before Lance had gotten his hands on Shiro his hair was quite dry, he didn’t see the point in taking extra time to condition until he felt how soft his lover's hair was in comparison. 

Lance sighs wistfully and pushes Shiro’s hair back to press a soothing kiss to his forehead. Quite times like this with just the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms really makes Lance realize how deeply in love he is. Two years ago he would have never expected that he would end up here. He always thought he’d end up with Allura or some alien girl he met on some liberated planet, never Shiro. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being with Shiro. His love for him burns brighter than the light of a thousand suns. He’s just… surprised that what he thought was just a dumb crush wasn’t as unrequited as he had first assumed. 

Shiro’s love isn’t the only thing that surprised him. The shift in their relationship took a little getting used to. When they first got together the black paladin would come up behind his boyfriend and wrap his arms securely around him no matter who he was talking with. Lance thought the other would have been more closed off with showing his affections around the rest of them, he had obviously thought wrong with how often he found himself wrapped up in Shiro. Lance absolutely adores all of the attention Shiro gives him, it almost makes up for how much he misses home. 

He reaches up, wiping away the few tears that have fallen. He feels so blessed to even have Shiro in his life. He’s made coping with the feelings of loneliness far easier than he ever would have imagined. It’s safe to say he has completely fallen for Shiro. Loving him so much it almost hurts. 

“I love you,” Lance mumbles through the tears, nuzzling his face into the top of his lover's head. 

“I love you too,” Shiro whispers, startling Lance slightly. 

“I thought you were still sleeping.” 

“I woke when you started to play with my hair,” He admits with a sheepish grin, slate eyes looking up to meet ocean blue. “You okay?” 

Lance hums and presses a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. “‘I’m fine, just thinking about how much I love you.” 

“Sap.” The older boy pulls his boyfriend impossibly close. “Can we stay here forever?” 

“Sure thing, big guy. You deserve a day off.” 

“I’m still not letting you put that stuff on my face,” Shiro says without missing a beat. He had always been openly against Lance’s face masks no matter how much begging he did. 

“Buzzkill.” Lance rolls his eyes, lightly swatting at Shiro’s arm. 

Shiro smiles softly, kissing Lance’s exposed chest. “So I’ve been thinking.” 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Lance jokes.

He rolls his eyes and repeats himself. “So I’ve been thinking.” 

“About how amazingly handsome I am?” 

“Lance.” Shiro rarely uses his leader voice on him anymore. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll listen. What’s on your mind, cutie?” Lance asks, pushing his hair behind his ear. 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” 

Lance raises an eyebrow but lets ’s Shiro carry on. 

“I was thinking that maybe if you want to we could get married when we get back to Earth?” He doesn't make eye contact for a moment fearing rejection. 

“Shiro…” Lance gasps, choking back tears as he places his hand over his mouth? “Are you serious?” 

Shiro nods, pulling a small box out of the pocket of his sweatpants. “I know this probably isn’t the big extravagant proposal you dreamed about but I couldn’t think of any better way to ask. So, will you marry me, Lance?” He opens the small box, showing Lance the thin metallic band with a tentative smile.

Lance can’t seem to find the right words as silent tears slide down his cheeks. He nods frantically, holding his hand out, making it easier for Shiro to slide the ring onto his finger. He looks down at the shiny ring, more tears openly falling down his face. He looks a bit like a mess but he can't find it in him to care at the moment. The only thing that matters right now is Shiro.

"I can get you something more your style when we get back to earth, this is the best I could find in space," Shiro admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"N-no, I love it. What could possibly top a space ring?" He smiles down at it, turning it on his fingers with his thumb. "I wish… I wish my mom could see it. I want you to meet her so bad, I really think she would love you. Especially with how many times you've saved her baby boy's life. My brothers might give you a hard time at first but I think you'll fit right in."

"We'll get there, baby, I promise." Shiro's voice is soft and soothing. He gently wipes any stray tears away from Lance's face.

Lance squeezes his right hand, smiling weakly. "I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Me too, baby." The older man pulls his lover closer to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I know its hard, but we'll make it through this and then I'm going to marry the pants off of you."

"Sounds like a plan." Lance pulls Shiro in for quite possibly one of the sweetest kisses they have ever shared. When they first found Voltron this isn't where Lance had thought his life would end up but he's definitely not complaining. He couldn’t be happier with the way his life is turning out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
